


When Sweet Violets Sicken [podfic]

by nastally



Series: nastally reads... [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Chronic Illness, Fear of Death, Introspection, M/M, Near Death, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, nastally reads...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastally/pseuds/nastally
Summary: And thus, he will always have more, more, more to give.Until he doesn't.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Series: nastally reads... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007784
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	When Sweet Violets Sicken [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aboutnothingness (Thesherlockholmes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesherlockholmes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When Sweet Violets Sicken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007626) by [Aboutnothingness (Thesherlockholmes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesherlockholmes/pseuds/Aboutnothingness). 



> Aboutnothingness did a podfic for me of one of my fics, and so I had to do one for her, and it was an absolute joy since her work is simply wonderful! ❤️

[Anastasia M](https://soundcloud.com/anastasia-mosharova) · [Sweet Violets](https://soundcloud.com/anastasia-mosharova/sweet-violets)


End file.
